


Yucky Tummy

by DianaandAlicia



Series: The Otto-Clarks [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Guardians Nick and Troy, Kid Alicia, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Troy takes care of Alicia while she's sick.





	Yucky Tummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeteoraWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/gifts).



> Like always, the stories in this series is for my dear friend Sam (MeteoraAngel)

Troy opened the door of the house and came in from work, just as Nick was leaving. 

"I have a late shift tonight." Nick explained as gave Troy a quick kiss before going on his way.

Troy didn't really have time to respond so he went into the kitchen and made a snack. It was 1:30 and he'd have the house to himself until Alicia's bus came at 4:00. Or so he thought.

Just as Troy made himself comfortable on the sofa, the phone rang. He swore under his breath and answered it anyway. 

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Linda Daniels at Meadow Brook Elementary, may I please speak to either a Mr. Troy Otto-Clark or Nicholas Otto-Clark?"

"This is Troy." He said calmly, though he was low key freaking out. Why would Alicia's school be calling in the middle of the day? "Is everything ok?"

"We have Alicia in the nurse's office. She wasn't feeling well at recess so a yard teacher brought her down. She's running a fever and we need someone to pick her up."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Troy responded before hanging up and grabbing the keys to his truck.

He drove down to the school and went in by the secretary. She led Troy to the nurse's office where he saw Alicia laying on one of the cots, looking miserable. Her backpack was on the floor at the foot of the cot and it looked like all Troy needed to do was bring her home.

"Hey Angel, what's up?" He asked, crouching down to her level. 

"Yucky tummy." Was all Alicia said, rubbing her eyes.

Troy signed Alicia out and grabbed her backpack before picking the kindergartener up and carrying out to his truck. He opened the door and situated her in her booster seat, putting her backpack on the seat next to her.

"We'll be home real soon Baby Girl." He reassured, knowing that the best place for Alicia was in bed. 

The drive home was silent and Troy kept looking back in the rear-view mirror to see how Alicia was doing. She was hanging in for the most part, but the longer they were in the car, the paler her face became. They were three minutes away from the house when Troy was about to ask how she was doing. Before he could even get a word out though, it happened.

Alicia threw up all over herself, the booster seat and the floor beneath her feet. The poor little thing immediately started crying and since Troy was driving, he couldn't really do much. Alicia would have to wait until they got home. Luckily, they were only a few minutes away from the house.

When they got to the house, Troy immediately got out and took Alicia out of her seat. He grimaced at the mess but quickly and carefully carried the little girl into the house.

"You need a bath." He said as he stood her in the tub fully clothed. He went into the laundry room and grabbed a bucket, so he could have a place to put her clothes. Everything was hit, from her sundress, all the way down to her socks and shoes. 

After Alicia was bathed and dressed in her pajamas, Troy put her to bed with a bucket at her side in case she got sick again, and a cool damp washcloth on her forehead to try and help lower her fever. 

While Alicia napped, Troy cleaned the back of the truck and put the booster seat liner and Alicia's clothes in the washing machine. He had the baby monitors set up in case Alicia needed him while he was outside. When that was done, he took a chair into Alicia's room and sat at her bedside in case she needed him.

Alicia woke up after a while and Troy could tell that she was worse for wear. "Is there anything I can get you Alicia?"

"I’m thirsty." She rasped, trying to sit up.

"I'll be right back." Troy said, going to the kitchen. When he returned he had a sippy cup of ginger ale with him. Alicia usually drank out of plastic cups during meal times but if she wanted to have a drink in her room Troy and Nick required that she used a sippy cup, so she wouldn't spill on the carpet if it accidentally got knocked over. Plus, with how weak and shaky Alicia was at the moment, it was the way to go.

"This is ginger ale Kiddo. It'll help your tummy but you have to promise me that you'll take little sips. If you chug it you'll just throw it up." Troy said as he handed the cup to Alicia. Alicia nodded and took a few sips before putting the cup on her nightstand.

"Can I have crackers Troy?"

"Not right now. I want to see how the ginger ale does first. If you start throwing up because of this, you won't be able to keep crackers down."

"Fine." Alicia pouted, knowing Troy was right. He had to be right. He was a grown up.

"If you keep the ginger ale down, we can try a couple crackers before bed tonight. How is that?" Troy asked, feeling bad. On one hand he didn't want to feed Alicia something that will just cause her to get sick. On the other hand, he didn't want her to be hungry.

"Ok.'" Alicia agreed, fine with that compromise. 

A few hours later, Troy kept good on his promise and brought Alicia a plate of four saltine crackers. She hadn't thrown up since the incident in the truck so Troy figured as long as she took it slow and didn't inhale the crackers, she might be ok.

"Little nibbles Alicia." He reminded, handing the plate to her. Alicia nodded and she ate two of the crackers before handing the plate back to Troy.

"No more." 

"Ok, that's fine. You can have these when you're ready." He reassured.

"Troy, I don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

"Don't worry Doodle. I texted Nicky and since he gets home late from work tonight, he's gonna sleep in the guest room and you're gonna sleep in the big bed with me."

"He's ok with that?"

"You know it. Plus, tomorrow you're gonna sleep with him in the big bed and I'm gonna sleep in the guest room. We're taking turns. No matter who you're with, you'll be taken care of."

Alicia felt a little bit better now that she had that information. At least she wouldn't be alone overnight. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, the events of the day wearing on her.

"Ok my little Doodle Bug, let's go potty and get you in your Pull-Up before we go to bed. Does that sound like a plan?" Troy asked, lifting Alicia out of bed. The younger girl nodded and rested her head against Troy's shoulder. He frowned at the warmth radiating from her body and sat her on the counter while he grabbed her potty seat and put it on the toilet. Alicia was smaller than the average kid her age and she still used her potty seat, so she wouldn't fall into the toilet. That's literally the last thing that they needed.

"Alright Lovey. Go potty. I'll be right back, I'm going to get medicine for your fever ok?" Troy said as he pulled Alicia's pants and panties down, sitting her on the toilet. Alicia nodded and went about her business.

When Troy came back, he cleaned Alicia off and helped her into her Pull-Up before putting her pants back on. 

"We’re not going to brush your teeth tonight, because the ginger ale will be on the nightstand for you to drink, and in case you throw up again." Troy explained as he and Alicia washed their hands.

"I want you to drink this." He added, pouring the recommended amount of children's fever reducer into a medicine cup. "It'll lower your fever." 

Alicia nodded and drank the medicine, happy that at least Troy and Nick bought good flavors like bubble gum and orange, instead of horrid cherry and grape.

When that was done they made a pit stop to Alicia's room and grabbed her bucket, a box of tissues, the sippy cup of ginger ale, and Mr. Hoppy, her stuffed frog comfort object that stayed in the bed with her every night. Once they acquired all the supplies that they'd need the two went to the master bedroom to set up for the night. By the time Alicia was all tucked in and snuggled up with Mr. Hoppy, she was almost asleep. 

"Alright my little Lovey Doodle. I'm going to come in to go to bed in a few hours. I set up the old baby monitors so if you need me, just call out and I'll come up. I'll be able to hear you." Troy said, gesturing to the walkie talkie baby monitor clipped to his waistband and pointing to the other monitor, on the nightstand about two feet away from Alicia's head.

"Ok." Alicia said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Good night Troy."

"Good night Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." Alicia said before shutting her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Troy smiled at the little girl and left the room, so she could sleep and he could go do something until Nick got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
